IDK what to call this
by Yuri fanfic only
Summary: Moka x kurumu


**Yuri fanfic only**

**One shots **

**Kurumu K. x Moka A.**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**A/N : Hey guys! Here's another one shot. I'm learning more and more about writing fanfic on this site. Okay nothing literally NOTHING belongs to me because i'm broke AF. Okay, here's Kurumu x Moka yay! Let's get... on with the story!**

It was another day at Yokai Academy, Tsukune was casually walking with Moka to the gates of the school, then Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendou all gathered around him to get his attention. Yes, it was a harem.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu squealed jumping on him

"Get off him Tits McGee" Yukari pushed Kurumu off Tsukune

"At least im not flat as a board!" Kurumu poked Yukari's chest

Kurumu rolled her sleeves up reader for a fight. Yukari's cheeks puffed up.

"Guys! Stop it!" Moka got in between Kurumu and Yukari

"Moka's right!"

Both of the girls stopped murmuring something to themselves that the other couldn't decipher.

"Yeah" Mizore popped out and threw ice kunai at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari "Tsukune's mine"

"Why you-" Kurumu lunged at Mizore talons out

_Bang_! Two washing pots fell on Mizores' and Kurumus' head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Tsukune said we should stop"

Kurumu rolled her eyes

"Well, why don't we head in?" Moka said walking towards the gate of the school

The others reluctantly followed her into the building

**~ time skip brought to you by my broke ass~**

_Damn! How come Moka gets all the attention from Tsukune! If anything, I'm better for him than her. I got it! How succubus' kiss can hypnotise anything into doing their bidding! Forget me trying to win Tsukune fairly, i'm going to have him as mine no matter what._

Kurumu smiled and her eyes gleamed with mischief. _Perfect_

" Hey! Kurumu why're you smiling like a creepy clown?." Yukari yelled breaking Kurumu's train of thought " School's over"

Kurumu got up silently and walked away _now to find Tsukune_

And angel and devil mini kurumu's popped up on her shoulders.

"Don't do it!" the angel pleaded " It won't be real love and you'll feel so much guilt from it!"

"So what?" The devil snapped " If we don't do anything Tsukune won't be ours. We need to act now or we risk losing him to that skank Moka."

"Moka's our friend!"

"She's our rival"

"No she isn't lets just win him over without any tricks"

"..you're right… we shouldn't kiss tsukune"

" Thank you mini devil Kurumu I-"

" We should get rid of our rival, we should kiss her instead!"

"WHAAAAHTTT?!" Both Kurumu and mini angel Kurumu asked shocked

" Yeah! If you kiss her she'll be too busy ogling you that she won't even think about Tsukune!"

Kurumu considered this "It's true, and i've recently found myself a little attracted to Moka…"

"See? Killing two birds with one stone! Go for it!"

"Wait Kurumu, I still dont think its righ-"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Kurumu concluded " thanks you two"

"Who are you talking to?" someone asked

Kurumu turned around it was Moka. Her heart started beating faster than she had ever felt it, even faster than it had ever been with Tsukune.

"Uh-uh uhm" Kurumu couldn't respond so many things were going through her head at this moment

"Are you okay Kurumu?" Moka asked concerned moving closer to her

It's now or never Kurumu

Kurumu mustered up all her courage and went for it. Her lips touched Moka's forcefully and passionately. Vanilla that's what Moka tasted like. Then she pulled away.

"This should work" Kurumu murmured to herself

"K-Kurumu, I-I didn't know you felt like that." Moka stammered

_What?! That should have worked!_

To Kurumus surprise, Moka gently kissed her back

"Even though I have feelings for Tsukune" She giggled when she pulled away "I've had feelings for you as well"

**Dude, I'm getting way better at this XD. This one took me a while. Mainly because i was procrastinating. I take requests so pm me if you have any, however I don't do Naruto or Darling in the FranXx. And if it's a ship it has to be Yuri. ALSO, I do NOT do lemons/smut (well for now anyway). Okay thanks for reading**

**See ya,**

**Yuri fanfic only**


End file.
